symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagrun Fridrika
Dagrun Fridrika (Dagurun Furidorika) ''Is a main character from Senki Zesshou Symphogear INTERNATIONAL. Starts out as a antagonist, but later becomes a protagonist. Appearance Dagrun is most often seen wearing a beige and blue school uniform, though she only wears it to blend in with other children, as she is too old for school. She most often wears a braid in her hair, though she wears it down occasionally. Personality Dagrun is a serious young woman who does not hesitate to follow the Bose Menschen's instructions, not matter how bloody or questionable, as long as they assure her it is for a good cause, as she cannot bear to be seen as a villain in her mind, as the only thing she remembers her parents telling her was to be a hero, so she tries her best to achieve that, though her image of a hero is quite warped. She has no problems with fighting dirty, as she believes that a win is a win, and it doesn't matter how you achieve it, and it's all for the "greater good" and that she is acting like a hero should. History Dagrun was taken away from her parents at the age of 2 when she was proven to be a candidate for a symphogear by the Bose Menschen. By the age of 7 she had the combat ability of a grown up and was fuelled by hatred and lies, as the people who had raised her had told her her parents had given her away, and didn't care about her. She became the enforcer for the Bose Menschen, using fear, and even violence at times to make people stay quiet about the organization, or to recruit members. She was eventually given the task to kill Francine Odette, but forgot about this later as it was normal for her to receive those kinds of tasks. She joined S.O.N.G after realizing the organization's goals weren't idealistic, but still distanced herself from everybody else except Tsubasa and her manager, Shinji, though later opens up to Shirabe as well. Attacks and Abilities Abilities As the user of the Jarngrieper relic, Dagrun holds the power to fight the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, she is not a natural user, and requires LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her Armed Gear takes the form of two gauntlets on her hands. Attacks * '''CLIMAX BREAK ' * GRAND BLOW Dagrun slams her fists together, and releases a bolt of lightning out of her gauntlets into the enemy. Activation Song Relationships Catherine Odette: Dagrun was the killer of Catherine's sister, Francine, though she only vaguely remembers this as she has done many killings for Bose Menschen. After she joined S.O.N.G, she began to wonder why Catherine distanced herself from her, but didn't actually learn why until 2 years after she first joined S.O.N.G. After she learned, she did her best to apologize, but Catherine still didn't fully trust her. Hibiki Tachibana: Dagrun thinks of Hibiki as a bother, who only gets in her way of getting things done. After the 3 year timeskip, Dagrun has a bit more respect for Hibiki, but still finds her annoying at times. Fina Tragoudi: Dagrun is extremely grateful to Fina for saving her life and showing her that the Bose Menschen were corrupt, so she repays this debt by doing whatever it takes to protect her. Fina finds this slightly annoying, but decides that if it makes her happy, she could continue doing it. Category:Female Characters Category:Custom Character Category:Symphogear Users Category:CustardPuddingHoney Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Characters